Still Eternity
by Dark Sadistic Angel
Summary: PWP 1x2. Heero and Duo attend the same rich elite school- only Heero is from the right background and Duo is on a scholarship. Duo sells himself to his class to get extra money and this disgusts Heero... Heero attempts to avoid Duo but Duo is too much.


Still Eternity

1x2 PWP

Some people were just fuckable

Some people were just fuckable. Duo Maxwell was one of them. From the way he wore his hair, with the length of that begged to be unravelled to the overly self-assured way he walked- the curve of his buttocks swaying oh so enticingly slightly as he paced.

Duo was a man-whore through and through. Not only the soft pout of his lips, but in the way he flirted literally with everything that moved, and no doubt bent over for too. In an exclusive boy school that was distant away from civilization, Duo, with his long hair, was the prime catch for good time sex.

Duo knew it too, and he shockingly played on it.

The attraction many of the rich students of the exclusive academy had for Duo, Heero knew, benefited the poorer scholarship student very much. He didn't have to wear his pants so tight to show to advertise the fact he was a for-profit business on legs.

Duo made him sick. Heero couldn't understand why money motivated the chestnut hair boy so much. Trowa, the only other scholarship student who had passed the tough exams to receive it for the year, got exactly the same stipulate Duo did, and yet Trowa did not sink to the level that Duo had- given blowjobs and the like in the boys toilet, morning, noon, and night.

He looked down on Duo. And the other boy knew it. In the entire school- Heero was the only one who ignored the casual, flirty smile he threw everyone- all his clients, no doubt. Duo's rates were affordable- even cheap, for most of the school's population. Heero had gotten a run down on the price list from the source himself upon their first meeting.

It had been a shocking encounter. Heero had accidentally walked into what he had thought was an empty shower stall after finishing his workout late one night at the school's gym facilities. How was he to know that the place was the special corner Duo operated out of? At first, he had been merely surprised to find the open shower stall occupied and was just about to apologise for intruding on the other- then Duo spoke.

Even now, recalling the various menus Duo offered him made Heero flush a deep red.

Never, in his life, had he heard such graphic descriptions sprouted- and despite his upper class background, Heero hadn't been brought up in a sheltered environment. Odin, his sire, was a man involved with military movements. During the years when he had lived with Odin, his father had taken Heero travelling with him to far off, distant places. Only later, did Heero realise Odin was an arms dealer and the various tight faced men he grew familiar with could not exactly be termed a civilized lot. Most spoke as rough as they lived.

But apparently, whatever gutter Duo crawled out from had more imaginative terms to describe the various ways a male body can be manipulated and pleasured. The slum people lived on a completely, different edge.

And it disgusted him.

He made that very clear to Duo that night and left the long hair boy just as red and blushing as just he had caused Heero to be.

They had learnt each others names later, after they found they hated each other, because Duo somehow ended up in all of Heero's classes after the first term- and continued to be so throughout.

The unfortunate fact forced Heero to notice and memorise more details of Duo than he liked.

He couldn't help it- Duo was a flamboyant whore.

Just the thought of him made Heero flush again. Without him realising it, he looked across the courtyard where Duo was talking to a group, and fixated his attention absently on Duo's backside. The physical education uniform did not cover the form much, for easy movement, and the short pants he had only practically accented his assets well. After a minute, Heero caught himself.

Damnit. Not again.

Sex, he believed, was something to be done between lovers. It shouldn't be a transaction.

Even if Duo was well within his means...

He despised himself for even thinking about it. He turned his back on Duo and began running across the field to warm up other parts of his body that actually needed warming up, and to stop himself from thinking about the whore.

To be truthful, it wasn't like he liked his "occupation", but it got him the money. Sacrifices had to be made to allow him to achieve the goals he had set for himself. It was like credit. He knew he would have to pay with interest later. He had already paid with his morals. However, he needed the money. There were very few university scholarships that paid for everything, and the one field area he was interested- Space Engineering and Development- had only scholarships that barely covered the cost of tuition and fees. He had only a short time to gather enough money to be even able to apply for the expensive exams and other costs.

Whoring was the world's oldest profession, and when one was good at it, it paid very well. It helped that he was at one of the most richest, and prestigious boarding schools known throughout the world. And it was boys only- which meant plenty of healthy, young teenage clients high on hormones with allowances that matched their horniness levels.

Unfortunately, the nest egg he had saved up had been severely depleted.

Father Maxwell, his guardian, had been hospitalised because of a drive by shooting, and there had been no health insurance to cover it. Considering the church funds barely stretched to cover even basic needs, insurance was a luxury that was not affordable. He was worried sick about Father Maxwell. The man was old and fragile. It angered him that some junkie fucker had recklessly decided to show off like that. It was a harmful action that meant nothing- shooting at random passer-bys to show off. For what? But it was a common occurrence in his neighbourhood. The shooter had crashed his car after he fired the shot. The drug addict had been too high to steer properly, and died from head injuries.

One more soul from the slums that would travel straight to the other hell.

He had assured Sister Helen that the money he sent was nothing. That he could afford it. They all thought since he had received the scholarship from some big fancy school, the monetary allowance he received was huge. The fact of the matter, the scholarship only covered the cost of tuition, boarding fees, and uniform. He received no checks from the school. Duo ate at the boarding school meals because he could not afford to buy anything else. On weekends, he didn't even travel off the campus like the all the other students because it was too costly- both in the terms of transport fees and food.

Which was why he was eating alone in a classroom on a Sunday, his books spread out before him as he studied the text. The kind cafeteria lady had packed for him the standard fare with a little extra. A generous, large chocolate bar. He had saved the sweet for last. He carefully unwrapped the sliver wrapper, and peel it from the bar. Then he began to licking at it, placing it just so in his mouth so his parted lips could lightly secure the length with only a pout.

'Mmm...yum...'

The sound of books hitting the wooden floor made Duo jerk his head up in surprise. He pulled the bar from his mouth as he whipped his neck to face the person in the door.

Prussian blue, glittering eyes bore into him.

His throat dried at the look. Unconsciously, he licked clean the pieces of chocolate that had been smeared onto his mouth before he gulped.

'Heero...'

Damn, that was one scary look the other student was giving him.

It was like- oh god- he recognised the look.

Lust.

The other dark brown hair boy wanted to devour him completely. Normally, when confronted with such a look, his cool business sense would kick in by now and he would be laying out offers of service on the table, however... Maybe it was the unexpectedness of it all, or the fact he never expected the one person who hated his guts in the academy to even look at him that way after the first disastrous meeting. Whatever the reason Duo found himself voiceless as he was struck dumb by the look's intensity. And also in turmoil.

Heat spread out within him as his groin stirred in response at Heero's hungry look.

'So tell me, Duo. Have how much are you? I want to buy you.'

The husky question proposed by Heero was like a splash of cold water over his out of control hormones. Duo blinked, blinked again as he became more orientated, then suddenly he scowled. He remembered the occasion in the shower stall very well. Never, in his life, had he felt so wretched when Heero had looked at him with that level of cold disgust.

As if he was dirty.

It was the same look he had seen over and over again, whenever he chanced to catch Heero's gaze. For some reason, it happened a lot more often than he liked. During class, outside in the hallways, the cafeteria... everywhere in the school. He could never seem to escape the damning blue eyes even for a day. And yet, here Heero was- like the other boys, asking how much was for a quick fuck. His shoulders stiffened. It was unbelievable! Looking now at the other youth, he could not help but to go on an offensive defence.

'Really? I think you made it quite clear last time how you thought of me', he said snidely, placing the chocolate bar on the table. With Heero around, he didn't feel hungry anymore. 'I might be a low class hooker, but I sure as hell won't have no dickhead who thinks I'm dirty, fuck around with me. Go wank your own prick with your clean hands.'

The door to the classroom closed, with Heero on the wrong side. Still inside the room. The other boy did not take his rejection well.

'I've tried that many times already. It's not working for me,' Heero said quietly. 'I don't know how you did it, but you've gotten to me. You're always around. I can't even concentrate on studying for the test tomorrow because of you. I need you out of my system, and I'm willing to pay for it. How much are you?' he repeated.

Duo's stomach clenched in shame at the question.

It was then, he realised, why it had hurt so much during the times he saw Heero's judgmental eyes. Not only that, he also understood why, despite the other going out of his way to avoid him, had Heero always been around. He had a crush on Heero, and had been damn stalking the poor man! He had unconsciously picked all the places where he thought Heero would be, and not only that- Duo just realised that he had memorised Heero's habits. For example, the very seat he sat in was the seat he had observed Heero to occupy every weekend when the other escaped the drear of the tiny dorms in favour of the open spaced room which overlooked the beautiful, private courtyard below.

The sudden self-knowledge had him reeling.

Duo was off-balance when he flung his reply back at Heero.

'Pay me a million creds, and my body is your monopoly until you tire of me. Pay me less and you can go fuck yourself!'

'Fine.'

Duo's jaw dropped.

'You're fucking kidding me. You even got a million credits?'

In several quick steps, Heero was onto Duo.

'Do I look like the joking sort?' the dark brown hair boy said seriously. 'I'll pay it.'

Duo stared up at Heero, and saw the truth.

Heero meant it.

'Can I kiss you?'

'Sure...' he choked, 'I'm all yours, baby.'

When Heero's lips touched his, Duo knew he had made a huge mistake, and there had been more truth in his statement than what was apparent. Heero was so gentle at first, and hesitant. Though that, Duo found out Heero was a virgin. Oh god, and the top, perfect student had elected to share his first experience with a dirty whore for his first time. Duo felt completely unworthy.

But as Heero slipped his tongue in and began to explore him, the feeling of desire edged it out. Duo responded back to Heero's intrusion with a flick of his own tongue. Hands, at first unsure, rested on his shoulders, but Duo took them and laid one on his ass, and the other on his crotch. The crass move embolden Heero to start stroking him in his sensitive spots, which made Duo moan throatily.

His groin tightened as Heero cupped him and massaged his stirring erection through the black school uniform trousers.

'Mmmh....'

Heero did not stop kissing him as he undid the button and zipper of Duo's trousers. Duo shivered as Heero grasped and freed the length of his penis from his underwear. Two, however, could play the game, and so Duo did exactly the same with Heero. It made Heero break the kiss as the dark brown hair boy gasped in surprise.

'Hell Heero, you're beautiful.'

He stared with awe at the perfectly formed shape. It was large, with a perfect head, like an airbrushed pornographic picture- only it was real.

'Can I taste you there?'

Heero nodded. Duo could see he was a bit puzzled though, as if he didn't quite understand Duo's question. He soon showed Heero exactly what he meant, as he moved down from his chair to kneel on the floor before Heero. With a hand he cupped Heero's testicles. With the other, he brought Heero's erection to his lips and began suckling on his tip. He began stroking Heero's length. The other boy shuddered as he stood, and Duo felt Heero entwine his hands into his hair. He increased the pace, deep-throating Heero smoothly as he bobbed his head.

'Duo...' Heero groaned out aloud. 'You're going to make me... Too soon... stop it!'

Duo found himself pushed away.

'Not like this,' Heero growled. 'I want to be in you when I come.'

Heero knelt down and pulled Duo towards him. As a result they sprawled across the classroom floor. Their bodies rubbed against each other. Duo's breath hitched as his own freed erection rubbed against Heero's saliva-wet penis. Blue eyes met his. And then Heero smiled. The impact of the first friendly curve on Heero's lips that Duo had ever seen would have knocked all of the remaining breath from Duo's chest, even without the daring move Heero displayed in pulling down Duo's pants from his hips and exposing his skin below to cool air. Soon, though, all of his clothes were removed.

Heero was a faster learner than he expected.

Despite the daring move, Heero still only shyly mimicked the caresses and moves Duo did, but soon he was drawing his own map of Duo's naked body without any prompting at all. Heero was a natural artist, he found. Never had he enjoyed the experience of someone's touch against his own person until now. Despite his inexperience, Heero had something else. Something special. Duo would have thought more about it, but he was too distracted by Heero's hands at the moment.

'Please...' Duo found himself begging. 'Damn it, Heero! Don't make me wait any longer! The lubricant's in my trouser pocket. Rub it in me, and take me already!'

Heero was quick. But not quick enough. The feel of Heero's slippery wet fingers inside him only made him want Heero completely in him already. That was all he could think of.

'Heero- please! I said- take me! Stop playing with me!'

As Heero parted his shaking thighs, and probed the edges of Duo's buttocks with his hard erection, Duo lifted his hips up impatiently without thought. The stab of pain followed, and he grimaced.

Suddenly he realised he had forgot to instruct Heero to put on a condom. He had never forgotten about that safety precaution before. Ever.

Oh fuck! That was one thing he always insisted on when-

Heero began to move.

And he completely forgot how to think.

He could only feel.

'Heero...' he moaned. 'Heero...' he cried out Heero's name over and over again as the other pumped against him, pounding him into the hard floor behind.

'Ngh- Duo!'

They came together, Duo all over Heero's front and his own body, and Heero inside him.

It was dirty, but he didn't care as he collapsed against the floor.

Panting, Heero lay next to him.

They were silent as they recovered.

After a while, Duo managed to catch his breath.

'I'm sorry,' he whispered. 'I've dirtied you.'

Heero grunted.

'Do you still want me?'

This time, Heero did not grunt. Duo waited. Part of him hoped that Heero would go away now, his curiosity sated enough to leave him the hell alone. Part of him thought it would be nice if Heero hung around a bit more, because the sex was awesome. The other part of him though, was the one Duo refused to acknowledge. That other part of him was so foolish it angered him- because it wanted Heero to hold him and tell him, yes, love really existed and even dirty whores could be loved. Stupid crush. Tears prickled his eyes, but he turned his head away from Heero and blinked them rapidly away before the other could see them. He may play the receiving role in sex, but he sure as hell wasn't a girl.

'I don't think I'll ever get enough of you,' said Heero softly. 'You're a damn drug, Duo.'

'Is that a compliment to my great whorish skills?' Duo lightly quipped. 'You know, you can just pay two hundred bucks for this session, and forget about the million. I know that's a bit of an excessive price to pay for a well used whore, so you don't have to- ow! My braid's attached to my scalp, dickhead! Don't pull it so hard!'

'I wanted to get your attention.'

Duo looked up at Heero. The other boy had half risen up so now loomed over him. Stormy Prussian blue glared down at him.

'You have me, damn it.'

'Good. Then you do understand that I don't have any intention of letting you go. You're not backing out of the deal.'

Duo's heart caught at the emotion in Heero's expression.

'Heero...?'

He couldn't be seeing what he was seeing, right?

'Heero...?' he repeated, more softly, with a questioning look.

Heero kissed him, silencing Duo's question. Then he moved his lips to Duo's ear.

'I refuse to let anyone have you,' Heero whispered. 'So I'm buying all of you, understand? I'd say you're worth more than a million, but no complaining about the price. The deal's done. Got it?'

Duo didn't know whether he should shoot himself for hoping, or Heero for causing the unrealistic hope inside him, so he did the only thing he could. He embraced Heero and pulled the muscular boy against him. When Heero was lying against him full length, he buried his head against curve of Heero's shoulders, as if Heero was his own personal teddy bear.

'Gotcha,' he said muffled against Heero's bare skin. 'As long as you want me, I'm your personal whore.'

He didn't expect Heero to embrace him back. But when he did, tightly, a warm feeling filled him.

He wished for a still eternity then.

Even if he was in a hellish moment of sweet paradise.

And though time did not stop, he found out that it didn't have to.

Fin.

DSA


End file.
